List of Video Games YOU Want
Add in your list! Mochlum's List *PilotWings Resort (3DS) *Mario Party 9 (Wii) *RollerCoaster Tycoon 3DS (3DS) *Mario Kart 7 (3DS) *Sonic Generations (3DS) *Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension Video Game (PS3) *Wii Party (Wii) *Wii Fit Plus (Wii) *LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures (PS3) *LEGO Rock Band (Wii) *Rock Band (Wii) *Kinnect Adventures (X-Box Kinnect) Kh2cool *Mario and Sonic:At the London Olympic Games (Wii) *Kingdom Hearts HD Collection (If its not a rumor) *Mario Kart Double Dash (Wii/Gamecube) *Lego Harry Potter 2 (360) *Disney Land Adventures Kinnect (Kinnect) *Little Big Planet Racing (PS3) *Ratchet & Clank:Full Frontial Assult (PS3) *Ratchet & Clank HD Collection (PS3) *Sly Cooper Theives in Time (PS3) *Max Payne 3 (PS3 and 360) *Grand Theft Auto 5 (PS3) *Crash Bash (PSN) *Epic Mickey:Power of 2 (PS3) *Lego Batman 2 (Wii) *Playstation All Starts Battle Royal (PS3) *The Last of Us PS3 (Another Naughty Dog Game) *Ressistance 3 (PS3) *Call of Duty:Black Ops 2 (360) CCs and Cream's list # Paper Mario: Sticker Star (3DS) # New Super Mario Bros. U (Wii U) # Animal Crossing: Jump Out (3DS) # The Legend of Zelda (3DS) # Mario Kart (Wii U) # The Legend of Zelda (Wii U) # Super Smash Bros. (Wii U/3DS) # Kingdom Hearts -1.5 HD ReMIX- (PS3) # Kingdom Hearts III (TBA) Tornadospeed's List * Portal 2 (PC) * LittleBigPlanet (PS3) * Phineas and Ferb Ride Again (DS) * Sonic Colors (DS) * Epic Mickey (Wii) * Lock's Quest (DS) * Super Paper Msrio (Wii) * Pikmin (Wii) * Luigi's Mansion (Wii?) * Pikmin 2 (Wii) * Cooking Mama (DS) * Mario Party DS * Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension the Video Game (Whatever consule this is for) * Moar to come (maybe not) S&K #﻿Pokemon White Version (March 2011, DS) #Pokemon SoulSilver Version (2010, DS) #Untitled Pokemon Sapphire Remake (DS) #New Super Mario Bros. (2006, DS) #Mario Kart DS (2005, DS) #Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story (DS) #Sonic Rush (2005, DS) #Sonic Rush Adventure (DS) #Sonic Colors (DS) Alternate Phineas #POKEMON BLACK AND WHITE 2!!! #Kid Icarus: Uprising (3DS) #Paper Mario 3DS #Animal Crossing 3DS #Luigi's Mansion 2 #Almost any game based off a series I like Gray Pea Shooter 1. Legend of Zelda Ocanrania of time 3D 2. Luigi's mansion 2 3. Halo 4 4. Halo CE (Remake) 5. Sonic Advance 3 (If its good and they make it) 6. Star Fox 64 7. Star Fox Adventures 8. Half Life More to come... Fredthefish #Kirby's Epic Yarn #Luigi's Mansion #Pikmin #Portal #Portal 2 #Super Mario Sunshine #The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker #Super Mario Galaxy 2 #Super Smash Bros. 4 (not yet released) #Kirby Returns to Dream Land (not yet released) #Mario Kart 7 (not yet released) AwesomeCartoonFan01's List #Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension (for Wii) #Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (For DS) #The Sonic/Mario games #Mario Kart 7 #PokePark Wii (I like the Pokemon GAMES, not the show!) #Super Mario Galaxy #Super Mario Galaxy 2 #Sonic Generations (For 3DS) #Epic Mickey (Wii) #Mario Party 9 Redsox1099's List #Portal 2 (PS3) (SO AWESOME! :D) #The Legend of Zelda Occarania of Time 3D (3DS) (Me like this game.....) #Halo Reach (Xbox 360) (*drools*) #Gears of War 3 (Xbox 360) (*keeps drooling*) #Battlefield 3 (PS3) (*still drooling*) #Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension (PS3) (Why am I still drooling?) #The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword (I got an Idea! *closes mouth to keep saliva in*) #Cave Story 3D (That's Better!) Thatanimeguy's List #Portal 2 #Gears of War 3 #MW3 #Skyward Sword #Sonic: The Uncrappy Modern game #Halo Reach #Team Fortress 2 #Marvel vs. Capcom #Dead Rising 2: Off The Record #AND MOAR NermalTheBunny's List #Cave Story 3D #Rayman Origins #Sonic Generations #Super Mario 3D Land #Pac-Man Party #Phineas and Ferb Ride Again J2011's List #Ben 10 Omniverse (Wii) #TMNT Smash Up (Wii) #Super Smash Brothers 4(Not out yet and on 3DS) #Sonic and the Secret Rings (Wii) #Lego Marvel Super Heroes (Wii U) #Super Smash Brothers Melee (Nintendo Gamecube) #American Dragon: Rise of the Huntsclan (GBA) Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Random Works! Category:Lists Category:Video Games